Winx Infinity: The Official game
Winx Infinity: The Official game 'is a video game based on the Winx Infinity web series Developer: Insomniac Games (PS4, Xbox One) and Infinity Ward (Wii, Wii U) Publisher: Activision Release Date: NA- September 23, 2014 JP- September 1, 2014 EU- September 18, 2014 AU- September 26, 2014 BR- November 6, 2014 Psvita: NA- January 27, 2015 Platform(s): Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One Gameplay The player will be able to play with four characters at one time, players will be able to switch characters during gameplay. Players will collect a certain number of fireflies to unlock certain, Characters, and Upgrades for each character. as each character progresses and levels up to the final boss. players will progress through locations from the series and some of them exclusive to the game.The experience bar increases by defeating enemies and working hard. There will be characters from the series and some exclusive to the game who are yet to come into the series. Players will fight bosses at the end of each level as well as new and familiar foes. Only Six characters are playable at one time, but you can switch characters while you are in the level. Premise ''Bloom and her friends are leaping into Magix from Infinity, the Infinity Realm gets collapsed. Lord Darkar, Bloom's archenemy from Winx Club, rises an army to take over Infinity and its people. Bloom and her friends are tasked to collect the Gems of Ancient Power in order to save Infinity and return it back into its normal phase and shape. Modes #Adventure Mode #Multiplayer Mode #Online Adventure Mode (Home Consoles except for Wii.) #Bazaar of Goodies #Level Creator Mode #Miiverse Mode (Wii U Only) Playable Characters '''There are a total of 33 Playable Characters in this game. *Bloom *Tecna *Musa *Giselle *Stella *Cornelia *Aquila *Lijion *Libby *Portia *Mortia *Delancey (First Appearance) *Brianna *Maya *Violet (First Appearance) *Tacierra *Mermaida *Callie (First Appearance) *Diana *Lagoona *Sheyla *Daphne *Silema *Flora *Guglia (First Appearance) *Phoebe (First Appearance) *Brendan (First Appearance) *Senata (First Appearance) *Time Goddess (First Appearance) *Razzi (First Appearance) *Ruby (First Apperance) *Roxy *Mirta Downloadable Characters (Coming February 3, 2015) *Shilly *Silicya *Lin Poo *Akki *Phori Other Characters #Thistle #Fira #Beck #Aisha #Clarisse #Nestea #Sakura #Neveira #Sky #Peg 'Enemies ' #Soldier #Heavy Soldier #Kerborg #Sniper #Dual Lancer #Multi-Mouth Monster # Sorcerer # Brute Monster # Trog # Dark Mastiff # Spit Monster 'Bosses' #Dark Bloom #Lord Darkar #Lord Darkar's Mom #Otaku Recon # Robot Tecna # Robot Stella # Gregthroat 'Mini-Bosses ' #Stalker #Darcy # Guard/Rock Worms # Icy # Stormy 'Levels ' There are sixteen levels total in the game. #Domino #Deepmoor #Alfea #Iguan #Valencia #Deviantartia #Fashionista #Swampy Marsh #Avalon # Skullrock # Ancient Catacombs # Nebula # Mushroom Basement #Laeron #Napoleonia # Lord Darkar's Castle 'References' 1- E3 2014 2- Pre-Comic Con Presentation 3- Comic-Con 2014 4- Winx Infinity conference Trivia *This is one of the first games to support figurines. *This game has more playable characters than any Rainbow s.r.I game or series. *This is the final video game in North America to be released on the Wii. *This is the first game by Iginio Straffi that uses Miis. *This game has more bosses than any other Rainbow s.p.A game. Category:Video games